1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing assembly for fixing an electronic peripheral in a computer case, and more particularly to a screwless fixing assembly that is reliable, and fixes the electronic peripheral without use of screws.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a data storage device in a computer, such as an optical disc drive or a hard disk drive, or a case element is fixed by screws. Tightening and loosing the screws are time consuming. If an electronic device within the computer case is malfunctioned or requires to be replaced after the computer is provided to a user, the user has to spend a lot of time in tightening and loosing the screws for fixing the electronic peripheral, and that is quite inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, after being loosened, the screws are often lost due to the negligence of the user, with a result that the electronic device cannot be well fixed to the computer case by the screws, and that is a trouble to the user.
For example, Taiwan Utility Model M294813 provides a fixing structure in a computer case, for fixing a data storage device to the computer case. M294813 includes a handle, a fixing member, and a fixed pillar. The handle has a gripped portion and an accommodating space defined therein. The fixing member is disposed in the accommodating space of the handle. The fixing member has a post and a slot, the post are disposed at one side of the fixing member adjacent to the computer case. The fixed pillar passes through the slot to enter the accommodating space of the handle, and one end of the fixed pillar is fixed to the computer case. A spring slips on the fixed pillar to press the other end of the fixed pillar and the fixing member, so as to push the fixing member towards the computer case. When the handle is pulled and then moved in a direction parallel to the surface of the computer case, the fixing member is sequentially moved together with the handle, such that the post of the fixing member is moved backward to leave a through hole on the computer case and rest on the surface of the computer case. When a data storage device having at least one screw hole is placed in the computer case, the he fixing member can be moved reversely together with the handle. Then, the post of fixing member is moved to the through hole of the computer case. Because the spring pushes the fixing member towards the computer case, the post of the fixing member passes through the through hole and inserts the screws hole of the data storage device, such that the data storage device is fixed in the computer case.
In M294813, the data storage device utilizes the spring to exert force on the fixing member to insert into the screw hole, and screws utilized in the prior art are not required in M249813 for fixing the data storage device. The time for tightening or loosing screws is saved. In the M294813, the handle has to be pulled and moved manually in two directions, so as to pull the post of the fixing member out from the screw hole and let the post rest on the surface of the computer case. However, if the force generated by the spring and exerted on the fixing member is too large, it is difficult for the user to pull the post of the fixing member out. On the contrary, if the force generated by the spring and exerted on the fixing member is too small, the post might easily fall out from the screw hole due to vibration. Furthermore, when the post of the fixing member rests on the surface of the computer case, it is still pushed by the spring; such an force exerted on the post may easily damage the fixing member or the post.